Missions in Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo
This is a list of missions in Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo. In total there are 52 missions, 11 random character encounters and a bunch of side activities. Missions can be replayed after their completion, but for'' Vertigo'', the scoring system has been dropped. Dunno why. I doesn't really matter. This is a fanon game not an actual real game for chrissakes. Storyline Missions Alessandro Urbano *'Intro': Go home and sleep. *'Delivery Boy': Deliver the product for Messina drug dealers. *'House Call': Clean an apartment complex from Panamanians. *'Truck Ruckus': Track down and seize 4 Panamanian trucks. Benny Urbano *'Big in Liberty': Deliver a gift to a Korean mob to persuade them join Benny. *'Overeating': Kill Korean gang bosses with a food delivery rigged to blow. *'Track N' Find': Locate Benny by tracking his phone signal and rescue him from the Koreans. *'Birthday Present': Collect Benny's birthday presents for Melvin Powers. Phyllis *'My Wife's My Life - Part 1': Get Phyllis' order from a sex shop. Melvin Powers *'Club Management': Follow a dealer working in Melvin's club to his home, kill him and burn his cannabis plants. *'Near Miss': Hijack a bus full of Miss Liberty City contestants. *'Scolarship': Get funding for Melvin's film by stealing an impounded vehicle for a producer. Shaman *'The Dreaming - Part 1': Use Shaman's drugs to enter Giorgio's dreams to find answers. Alessandro Urbano *'Fly-By': Drop drugs to smugglers via a biplane. Claude Derrington *'Everything is Permitted in Love and Business': Kill Phil York, so Claude can aquire his company. Make sure it looks like an unfortunate accident. *'Opportunities': Go to a business meeting at the airport and defend Claude from York's associates. *'Top Notch': Protect Claude and Jae-Yong Fuk's shipment from the LCPD. Jae-Yong Fuk *'Afraid of Getting Wet?': Pick up the drug stashes in buoys and defeat the Lupisellas. *'Buzz Off': Oversee Jae-Yong's journey via a helicopter and protect him from Lupisellas. Melvin Powers *'Star of The Show': Portray Melvin in a bike chase scene for his film. *'True Love': Track down one of Melvin's one-night stands and bring her back to him. *'Ahoy Hoy!': Defend Melvin's luxury yacht from attacking gangsters. *'Contain and Secure': Steal a container from a shipyard and bring it to Melvin while avoiding Albanians. Phyllis *'My Wife's My Life - Part 2': Pick up Phyllis' "cousin" from the airport. Alessandro Urbano *'Down the Toilet': Drive Alessandro to a meeting and save him from Lupisella ambush. Jae-Yong Fuk *'End of The Circle': Kill Jae-Yong Fuk in orders of Alessandro Urbano. Benny Urbano *'Hitting The Snitches': Race other curious criminals to an informant and steal a deal. *'The Ultimate Enforcer': Hit several locations around Liberty City and kill Benny's rivals. *'Getting Rich': Steal a ton of cash from the Koreans. Shaman *'The Dreaming - Part 2': Enter Giorgio's dream world for a second time. Alessandro Urbano *'Joy Ride': Ride with the Angels of Death to fight the Panamanians and escape an ambush. *'Got Protection?': Ask Vince Nocenti about the protection money. *'Checkin, Checkout': Raid a hotel controlled by the Panamanians. *'Out of Patience': Take a ride with Vince Nocenti and then murder him in a quiet place. Matfey *'You Help Me, I Help You': Steal 3 sports cars for Kenny Petrovic. *'Fire Safety': Save Petrovic's product from his warehouse in flames before it burns down. *'Stranger Danger': Drive Matfey to a meeting and save him from muggers. Mary Cummings *'Grass Root Level': Go to a Panamanian house party and help Mary Gather information. *'Copycats': Help Mary steal a fellow journalist's research results. *'Where It Hurts': Chase and kill Mary's biker boyfriend who stole her intel. Benny Urbano *'Minding My Own...': Rescue Mary Cummings from the hitmen Benny has sent after her. Alessandro Urbano *'Powers Out': Kill Melvin Powers. Benny Urbano *'Ctrl, Alt, Delete': Locate the files the FBI have aquired after Melvin's demise and erase any mention of Giorgio and Benny from them. Michelangelo Lipton *'The Checklist': Steal a fast car for the heist. *'The Firepower': Steal weapons for the heist. *'Heist of The Week': Rob a bank with Michelangelo Lipton. Shaman *'The Dreaming - Part 3': Encounter Mike Lips and warn Benny about the Panamanians. Matfey *'Death's Door': Take Matfey to a hospital while avoiding Petrovic hitmen. Alessandro Urbano *'War on The Streets': Defend Messina properties from the Panamanians. *'Escort Service': Defend Alessandro's car from the Panamanians. *'Last Wipe': Bomb the Panamanian Cartel's warehouse to wipe them out. *'Dog Eats Dog': Wipe out the Urbano Family and kill their founder-don Benny Urbano. Stranger/Freaks Brett *'Limitless': Take Brett to a meeting in time. Hannah *'Plane Spotting': Fly a plane for a plane spotter Hannah. Elvira Smith *'Working Gal - Part 1': Take Elvira to her workplace. *'Working Gal - Part 2': Take Elvira to the train station and lose your wanted level. Corey *'Cool Wheels - Part 1': Steal Corey a nice car. *'Cool Wheels - Part 2': Help Corey escape the Cops. *'Cool Wheels - Part 3': Return the car to its owner. Neill *'Neill Before Me': Take Neill to the City Hall. Lloyd *'Pain(t) in The Ass - Part 1': Help Lloyd get paint so he can paint his house. *'Pain(t) in The Ass - Part 2': Chase Lloyd. Patrick (Unlocked After the Final Story Mission) *'Epilogue': Buy Patrick's hotdog stand for 50$. Side Missions Races *'Go Kart Go!': Checkpoint race in Meadows Park *'Street Sweeper': Checkpoint race in Charge Island. *'Baggage Handling': Checkpoint Race in Francis International Airport. *'Bike Colony': Checkpoint Race in Colony Island. *'Firefly Fun': Checkpoint race in Firefly Island. *'Round the Castle: Checkpoint race in Castle Gardens. *'Riverside Race': Checkpoint race by the West River. *'Bohan Sightseers': Chopper checkpoint race over Bohan. *'Liberty City Race-Balooza '05' **''Circuit 1'': Broker. **''Circuit 2'': Dukes. **''Circuit 3'': Northern Algonquin. **''Circuit 4'': Southern Algonquin. **''Circuit 5'': Bohan. **''Circuit 6'': Happiness Island. Vehicle Missions *Vigilante *Taxi Driver *Paramedic *Firefighter *Mailman *Fisherman Collectibles *'Hidden Packages' - There are 100 hidden packages scattered around Liberty City. Collect them and unlock weapons at hideouts as you progress. *'Illegal Campers' - Torch the tents of illegal campers around Liberty City. Category:Missions in Vertigo Category:Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo